À choisir entre Charybde et Sylla
by olivs
Summary: [Yaoi] One Shot  Les guerres sont finies, tout le monde est revenue à la vie normale… sauf que c'est pas tout rose !


**Origine :**j'écoutes rarement Bachelorette de Bjork, ça me replonge dans le souvenir d'un petit matin glauque, dans un immeuble un peu sordide après une nuit passée avec un mec à s'alcooliser jusqu'à ce que on finisse au pieu ensemble…

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi - fluff

**Couple :** pairing classic

**Petite note :** C'est assez trash, le vocabulaire est souvent dur et les situations pas très élégantes…

* * *

_**À choisir entre Charybde et Sylla**_

* * *

Son corps chétif tressaille par moments.

Il secoue les épaules pour se réchauffer.

Son marcel vert déchiré est trempé par la neige.

Cela fait déjà treize heures qu'il est assis là.

Parterre, le dos appuyé au mur d'un grand magasin.

Les genoux ramenés contre son torse, un bras coincé entre eux pour le réchauffer.

Son autre bras est tendu, posé sur son genou, la paume de la main ouverte vers le ciel.

Quelques flocons de neige se déposent sur les quelques pièces qu'elle contient.

Ses cheveux hirsutes et sales masquent son regard.

De toute façon il ne relève la tête que pour murmurer un vague merci quand il sent une pièce être déposée au creux de sa main.

Sans jamais regarder celle ou celui qui vient de lui faire l'aumône.

Ça il ne le peut pas.

Il n'est pas amer ni aigri.

Les choses n'ont pas mal tourné pour lui.

Elles n'ont pas tourné c'est tout.

On espère quoi quand on est élevé pour être tueur à gage et que on trouve à douze an un taf de terroriste ?

Soit on continue, soit on retourne à la rue.

Il était bien trop célèbre pour pouvoir continuer.

Mais cette célébrité n'était pas de celles qui rapporte du fric.

Alors quand on a trop faim et trop d'amour propre pour se prostituer.

On s'assoie sur un bout de trottoir et on tend la main.

Certes Réléna lui aurait pas demandé de faire le tapin dans une maison close.

Mais ce mariage…

Il l'avait un peu ressenti comme ça.

Il l'aimait bien, mais il ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

Après la pluie vient le soleil.

Après la guerre vient la paix

Et tous ceux qui avaient du faire profil bas en temps de crise étaient revenu avec un appétit de loup.

La paix ça permet les échanges internationaux, cela permet d'étendre ses marchés.

Et ses profits.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour les petits.

Quatre lui-même l'avait payé au prix fort.

_Ses grandes idées généreuses ne lui avaient pas permis de s'aligner sur les marchés._

_En quelques semaines, il avait été ruiné et la Winner corp rachetée à un vil prix qui ne lui avait même pas permis d'éponger ses dettes._

Quatre…

Il l'avait ramassé un soir sur ce même trottoir.

Sur le coup il ne l'avait même pas reconnu.

Il fallait quand même être imaginatif pour reconnaître l'ex pilote de Gundam dans ce jeune homme trop maigre, en guêpière et talons aiguille, à quatre pattes dans la neige en train de vomir tripes et boyaux.

Il l'avait ramassé et ramené chez eux…

Chez eux c'était l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Trowa.

Ce dernier avait eu plus de chance.

Quand le petit cirque familial avait été racheté par une multinationale du divertissement, il avait été reclassé dans le zoo de la ville pour nettoyer les cages des animaux.

Il avait trouvé à se loger dans une Résidence de la liberté.

_Nom magistralement pompeux donné à des unités de centaines de cages à lapin, construites par des consortiums industriels pour abriter les gens issus des classes défavorisées._

_Bien sûr les sociétés qui exploitaient ce genre d'endroit avaient en échange de leurs bonnes œuvres, droit à de substantielles remises d'impôt._

_Et bien sûr les mêmes sociétés faisaient payer des loyers astronomiques pour les logements insalubres qu'ils proposaient._

_Le deal était qu'ils proposent des logements en location, pas qu'ils fassent dans le social._

Trowa et Heero étaient resté en contact, c'est comme ça que le premier proposa au second de partager le logement et le loyer.

Ils avaient de la chance.

Leur résidence ne faisait que cent-vingt sept étages et leur appartement mesuré neuf mètres carrés.

_C'était une des premières résidences qui avaient été construites. Depuis les logements n'étaient plus aussi grands. _

_Un architecte de géni avait breveté un modèle de cellule d'habitation de quatre mètres carrés qui était devenue le modèle standard de ce genre de logement._

Leur taudis aux murs vert pâle n'avait biensur pas de fenêtre.

Une ventilation asthmatique assurait mal le renouvellement de l'air vicié de la pièce où les odeurs de vieux légumes se mêlaient à une odeur entêtante de renfermé, d'humidité, de chaussettes sales et de quatre personnes qui vivaient là entassés sans pouvoir s'autoriser le minimum d'hygiène qu'ils auraient voulu.

Dans un coin de la pièce, un évier marquait le temps par un lancinant ploc ploc d'un robinet qui refusait depuis toujours de rester complètement fermé.

Ce point d'eau était le seul qui pouvait leur permettre de s'offrir une toilette quotidienne entre les assiettes propres en train de sécher dans l'égouttoir et les bols du petit déjeuner.

À côté, sur les plaques chauffantes, une vielle marmite contenait les restes d'une soupe claire où surnageaient encore quelques légumes.

Sur le palier, les douches communes et payantes étaient un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient s'offrir au mieux qu'une fois par semaine.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, une vague cloison en PVC flexible séparait un toilette du reste de la pièce, la séparation d'un mettre de hauteur suffisait à peine à leur donner un semblant d'intimité visuelle.

Le reste du mobilier se composait un vieux clic-clac que partageaient Quatre et Trowa, d'un petit matelas – la couche de Heero – posé à même le sol, d'une table basse et d'un hamac suspendu en travers de la pièce.

* * *

La foule qui était encore dense sur ce bout de trottoir, il y a quelques minutes se dissipe peu à peu.

Les lumières qui éclairaient la devanture du grand magasin se font plus douces, moins chaudes.

Les becs de gaz qui chauffaient le trottoir s'éteignent.

C'est le soir.

Dans quelques minutes, la foule aura totalement disparu.

Il est trop tard pour espérer se faire encore quelques crédits.

Il essaye de déplier son corps pour se lever.

Ses muscles lui font mal d'être resté si longtemps sans bouger.

Il secoue ses vêtements comme pour en faire tomber une hypothétique poussière.

Comme s'il pouvait en chasser l'humidité et le froid.

Il glisse sa main dans sa poche pour récupérer les quelques crédits gagnés dans sa journée.

Il grimace.

Pas bien brillant.

Il lui reste à espérer que Duo a eu plus de chance que lui.

Ou que Quatre aura pas claqué tout ce qu'il aura gagné en alcool ou en poudre à s'injecter dans les bras.

* * *

D'eux quatre le blond avec ses passes est bien entendu celui qui gagne le plus d'argent.

Pas qu'il fut une pute de luxe.

Au début c'est ce qu'il a essayé.

Il espérait même pouvoir jouer les gigolos.

Sauf qu'un gigolo, il a pour lui le mystère de ses origines.

S'offrir un gigolo c'est rentrer dans ce mystère, flirter avec une notion d'interdit, fantasmer sur ses origines mafieuses ou criminelles.

Ça a quelque chose de Bonnie and Clyde.

Baiser Quatre Raberba Winner, c'est juste se taper l'héritier Winner.

Juste ajouter un soupçon à sa déchéance.

Lui cracher dessus une dernière fois avant de le faire rouler dans le caniveau.

C'est ce qui c'est passé.

Une fois que Quatre s'est fait culbuté par tous les éminents membres du club de ceux qui ont réussi, du plus jeune au plus vieux, du plus beau au plus psoriasissé…

Il ne resta plus personne pour ne serait-ce que lui payer un verre, un rail de coke ou un shoot d'héro.

Même s'il était prêt à tout, même s'il avait poussé l'acceptation de sa déchéance jusqu'au plus sordide, même s'il avait accepté de se balader en guêpière et talon aiguille pour satisfaire la joie sadique de ses anciens égaux.

Heero l'avait ramassé là.

Trowa avait essayé de le sevrer en vain.

Et comme tout ce qui lui restait à vendre était son corps et qu'il n'en avait plus rien à foutre de se faire enfiler du soir au matin par des hommes d'affaires puant la sueur et le whisky à bon marché, il avait rempilé dans un bar à trav.

Et si dans ce bar à pute le mac s'empoche le plus gros de l'argent, il pousse quelques fois la générosité jusqu'à offrir à ses employés une de ses bouteilles les meilleures marché ou une seringue chargée en mauvaise cam qui suffit à peine à calmer le manque et vous brûle les intestins pire qu'un mauvais ulcère.

* * *

Lentement il se met en route.

Il ne lui faudra pas plus d'une petite heure pour quitter les beaux quartiers où il fait la manche pour rejoindre les rues sordides où s'entassent les unités d'habitations.

Ces rues qui puent la pisse, que peuplent les rats et où la seule lumière vient de vieux fûts où des clochards font brûler quelques déchets pour se tenir chaud.

Marcher le réchauffe.

Il pense qu'il sera bientôt chez lui.

Il sait que quand il rentrera, Trowa sera toujours au travail.

Il sera accueilli comme chaque soir par les ronflements de Duo.

* * *

Si les salaires de Trowa servent intégralement à payer le loyer.

Duo est leur principale source de nourriture.

Il est celui qui se lève le plus tôt aussi, et pour cause…

Il quitte chaque nuit l'appartement à deux heures pour se rendre au marché de gros à l'extérieur de la ville.

Là, toute la nuit durant, il va proposer ses services aux maraîchers pour décharger leurs camions, puis pour charger ceux de leurs clients.

Ce n'est pas un job fixe, on lui donne la pièce pour ses services.

Et quand le marché ferme ses portes, Duo choppe un cageot et fait ses courses dans les poubelles.

C'est pas sale, c'est juste ce qui n'était pas assez beau pour être vendu.

Ça leur fait des légumes, ça leur fait de quoi manger.

Parfois quand il aide du côté des poissonniers, on le paye en sardine, en maquereaux…

Il ne fait ça que le jour de la douche à cause de l'odeur qu'il se trimbale après.

Mais même si l'apart pue un peu plus ces jours-là les autres sont bien contants d'avoir un peu de protéines à se mettre sous la dent.

Quand il rentre vers les deux ou trois heures l'appart est vide, calme.

Il fait sa nuit en quatre ou cinq heures jusqu'à l'arrivée de Heero.

Quand il rentre, Quatre vient souvent juste de partir.

Les deux amis ne se croisent pratiquement jamais.

Le blond ne rentrera qu'après son départ.

Généralement complètement saoul, tenant à peine sur ses jambes.

Alors Trowa se lévera.

L'aidera à se débarbouiller après qu'il ai régurgité la majeur partie du contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Il le couchera tout contre lui.

Et Quatre comme chaque nuit, légèrement dégrisé se laissera s'endormir dans les bras de son compagnon.

Une larme glissant sur sa joue.

Une larme de honte de sa déchéance.

Une larme de rage d'être devenu un zombie, pute à mi temps, junky à plein temps.

Une larme de désespoir de ne pas pouvoir s'arracher à toute cette merde et offrir une vie descente à celui qui le tien dans ses bras.

Celui qu'il aime.

Celui qu'il aimerai qu'un jour il soit le seul à avoir le droit de le toucher.

* * *

Heero glisse sa carte magnétique dans la serrure.

Il ne se donne pas la peine d'allumer la lumière.

La veilleuse « issue de secours » au-dessus de la porte d'entrée lui suffit pour se diriger.

Duo bouge dans son hamac.

Heero essaye de se faire le plus discret possible.

Il ne prend pas a peine de se déshabiller ni même de se déchausser.

Soulevant la couverture qui est sur son lit, il s'assied et s'emmitoufle dedans.

La couvrante est trop fine pour vraiment le réchauffer.

Il grelotte.

Ferme les yeux.

Il sent Duo bouger.

Il le sent venir contre lui sous sa couverture.

Il le sent mettre la sienne par dessus celle de Heero.

À deux, on a plus chaud.

Enfin, on a moins froid c'est déjà ça.

Contre Duo, il se sent bien.

Alors il laisse sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son ami.

– « Tu sais Heero, un jour on va la quitter toute cette merde. On va mettre de l'argent de côté et puis après on partira. On s'achètera un truc sur le bord d'une plage et on vendra ces espèces de beignets tous longs en forme d'étoile vus de dessus avec plein de sucre autour, tu te souviens on en avait mangé une fois. Tu feras les beignets et moi je les vendrai, des fois j'en offrirai à des gosses qui on pas de thune. Et puis quand la journée sera finie on ira sur la plage et on regardera le couché du soleil assis dans le sable. On sera tout seul et le spectacle sera que pour nous. Tu verras Heero, on sera bien. »

Les lèvres du brun se plissent en un léger rictus, presque un sourire.

Il aime bien cette idée.

Il aime bien les histoires de Duo.

Il avale sa salive.

– « Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour réaliser ce rêve Duo, tu y arriveras plus vite si tu es seul. »

Il sent les épaules de son ami bouger.

Comme un haussement.

– « Bah oui mais c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de partir. »

Un soupir pensif.

Le brun ouvre les yeux pour regarder son visage.

– « Tu voudrais qu'on parte ensemble comme des amis ? »

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Duo descend le réchauffer.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Duo lui raconte une histoire.

Mais jusque-là il n'a jamais rien dit après.

À chaque fois il se taisait et s'endormait.

Cependant la nuit d'avant…

* * *

Peut être que les sanglots de Quatre avaient été plus forts.

Ils l'avaient réveillé et il les avait vus assis sur le clic clac.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de s'aimer.

Rien de sexuel bien sur.

Mais la façon dont ils se tenaient l'un et l'autre montrait combien ils s'aimaient.

Au petit matin quand il s'est levé pour aller rejoindre son coin de trottoir, Quatre et Trowa dormaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alors il avait pensé.

À lui.

À Duo.

À celui qu'il aimerait serrer dans ses bras comme Trowa tenait Quatre.

À Duo.

* * *

Duo est mal à l'aise.

Il aime parler.

Mais pas répondre aux questions.

C'est pas un hasard s'il a jamais rien lâché quand on le torturait.

Duo dans un souffle répond un oui à la question.

– « Comme des amis ? Ou comme Quatre et Trowa ? »

Comment le dire autrement ?

Même sur la relation entre ses deux amis, il ne saurait mettre un nom.

Ils ne sont pas amants, un amant, on le prend et on le laisse.

Ils ne sont pas mariés non plus, il n'y a pas eu d'acte administratif et cela ne servirait à rien.

Ils ne sont pas un couple d'amoureux, le décorum ne colle pas avec ce genre de mot.

Il sait juste qu'ils s'aiment et que cela se voit, se sent.

Que cela n'a surtout pas besoin d'être dit avec des mots.

Le châtain baisse un peu le nez.

Un peu gêné.

Un aveux silencieux.

Le nez du brun qui caresse la joue de l'autre.

L'autre qui se raidi, surpris.

Deux lèvres qui se posent sur la joue et embrassent.

Juste un petit baiser léger.

Un bras qui passe autour de la taille de l'autre.

Un corps qui se rapproche un peu plus.

– « Ferme les yeux Duo, imagine la plage et le couché de soleil. »

Des yeux qui se ferment.

Un esprit qui part sur les bords d'un océan.

Un silence.

– « J'aime ton rêve Duo, mais le plus important dans ce rêve, je l'ai déjà… Tu es là. »

* * *

**Owari**

* * *


End file.
